Finding Yourself In The Moonlight
by LooneyBalloon
Summary: Jacob Black Semi-Love Story    Please read Author's Note! Super Important!
1. Finding La Push and New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jacob Black, several other characters, and several ideas.**

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! I want to make this fairly clear. I am not exactly a Twilight fan (please don't kill me). Anyways, I loved the idea of the werewolf pack, Jacob Black (HUGE Taylor Lautner fan!), and a love story. I did not read the books and I only watched movies 1 through 3. I came up with this idea one night after researching the Twilight plot. I called this a "Semi-Love Story" because this is not just about Jacob Black finding his true love. This is a story about Jade finding out who she is and her families secrets, and during her journey** **she finds her true love Jacob Black. This is the first chapter and it contains A LOT of information, but not too much about Jacob. This chapter is mainly about Jade and how she meets Jacob and the Pack. Please bare with me.** **Also, the italics are thoughts. And P.S. The Cullens, Bella, and the Treaty do NOT exist!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Finding Yourself In The Moonlight.:.{Jacob Black Semi-Love Story} .:.<br>**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**By: LooneyBalloon**

Thump! Thump! Thump! Jade's heart beats faster and faster with every second of deafening silence. Her snowy white fur is matted and stained as the large, deep gashes covering her body continue to spew blood after every thump. Jade fights using every ounce of energy she has left to stay in her current form, for she knows transforming into her human form is suicide with her injuries. Jade's mind is foggy and her body is weak from the massive blood loss so, she prepares to die knowing she cannot fight off the enclosing stalkers of the night. "_I was warned! I should've known! What choice did I have?"_ Her mind is spinning, but death seems inevitable to Jade.

With no warning, Jade is tackled to the ground by a large, gray and white wolf. This "wolf" is, in fact, not a wolf, but a werewolf. From shoulder to paw, these beasts stand six feet tall and is the most powerful animal in the world. To Jade's dismay, the gray and white werewolf is not alone. It is accompanied by six other werewolves of all different colors. Jade is surrounded by the pack with one standing on top of her and she has no chance for escape. A deep snarl fills Jade's already ringing ears as a females voice echoes throughout her brain. _"What do you think you are doing in our territory!"._ Jade couldn't help but think that was not a question coming from the gray and white werewolf looming over her. Before she can answer, another voice invades her brain. A man's voice. "_Release her Jenna!"_ He commands. This is the last thing Jade hears before her blood loss takes control and sends her into unconsciousness.

Inside a large room Jade is resting in a bed. The room has tan colored walls, brown wood furniture, and many knickknacks. Jade's torso, right arm, and right leg are tightly wrapped up in bandages. She breaks out into a cold sweat and begins thrashing in her bed. Before anyone hears her she jolts awake and sits straight up. She is panting, but her reality is not much better than the nightmare she just awoke from. Jade looks around frantically unaware of where she is, but her squirming quickly stops when pain surges throughout her body. Jade looks at her body and is completely shocked to see bandages covering the limbs of her human form. Her werewolf hearing quickly picks up on the faint sound of laughter. Curiosity takes control of her judgment and she wanders to the closest window only to lay eyes upon a group of 7 people horsing around in a nearby clearing.

An older man enters Jade's room on a wheelchair. He observes her and realizes there is something familiar about her. He can't quite place where he has seen this young woman before so, he shakes off the thoughts, and announces his presence to her. "Good morning. My name is Billy. How are you feeling?". Jade is startled and spins around to meet the eyes of this kind-eyed stranger.

"_I should have heard him! I need to be more attentive. Stupid!" _Jade scolds herself through her thoughts. "I'm fine. My name is Jade. Where… Am I?" Jade is cautious. She knows this man is in a wheelchair, but that does not mean she should not be skeptical of the man.

"You are in La Push. You have been out for two days now. Can you not remember anything?" Billy kindly asks Jade. Billy continues to ponder who Jade is as he studies her facial features. His mind is blank.

"I remember just fine thank you. Two days, huh? That's a long time... I don't want to be rude, but you wouldn't happen to have anything for me to eat, would you?" Jade reply's with the same kindness Billy is giving her. She didn't want to be rude, nor get on his bad side. Billy does have seven werewolves in his corner. Jade is strong, but not that strong.

"Emily is actually putting together lunch as we speak. She should be done soon. I'll take you to the kitchen to meet the gang." Billy wears a huge smile on his face. He is genuinely surprised Jade is not fighting being at Sam's home. He knows that werewolves are known to be temperamental, picky, and territorial. Billy may not understand Jade, but he isn't going to encourage her to bring about a bad attitude. "I'll wait outside for you to get ready."

The door closes and Jades looks herself over in the mirror to take an assessment of the damage. She cannot believe how badly she looks. Her hair is messy. Her torso, right arm, and right leg are tightly wrapped with slight blood stains showing through. Her left arm and leg are covered with bruises, scrapes, and scratches. Her face is also covered in bruises and cuts. Jade may think she looks bad, but the reality is she is still unbelievably beautiful. Jade runs her fingers through her hair, shakes her head and glances around the room. She finds her torn up, bloody clothes in one pile, and a clean, fresh set of clothes right next to them. The tight tank top hugs her curves and the sweat pants give her a sense of comfort.

Jade opens the door to find a patiently waiting Billy. He looks up at her and smiles brightly. As Jade follows Billy to the kitchen, she is careful to notice every detail in each room they walk past. Billy and Jade follow the sound of laughter echoing throughout the house. The hallway opens up to a large room with windows for walls. Half of the room is the living room and the other half is the kitchen. Jade stares in awe at the beauty Sam's house emits. Billy clears his throat to signal everyone to be quiet. This noise, or lack of noise, snaps Jade back into reality. She glances around the room to see eleven people standing around eating, laughing, and chatting. Billy begins, "Jade, this is Sam, Emily, Quill, Embry, Jenna, Caroline, Logan, Jacob, Mandy, Adam and Kenzee. Guys, this is Jade. I assume you remember who she is." Billy pauses to observe, but shortly continues. "This is Sam and Emily's house. Sam is our resident alpha." Sam, Quill, Embry, Adam, Jacob, Jenna, and Mandy are the werewolves who make up the Native American Pack. Jade is intrigued to find that the Native American Pack symbol (also known as a tattoo) is also imbedded in her skin.

"_Why is my symbol on my hip and their symbol on their shoulder?"_ Jade wonders to herself. Jade begins to take notice to the way each person looks. The entire pack has the same tanned skin and chiseled bodies. Standing in at six feet, Sam is a man in his early thirties with short, brown hair that lies flat against his head. Emily is a short, beautiful Native American woman around Sam's age. She has long black hair that caresses her scarred left cheek. Quill, Adam, and Embry look like younger, shorter versions of Sam. However, Adam has a long, thick scar that begins at his neck, goes through his symbol, and ends at his elbow. "_Curious…"_ Jade then takes notes on Jenna and Mandy. Jenna and Mandy are five foot seven twins with long, sandy brown hair. Jade recognized Jenna as the werewolf that pounced on her in the forest. Kenzee and Caroline are white girls around Jade's age and height which is twenty-two years old and five foot three. Kenzee has long, blonde, curly hair and Caroline is a red head with a bob. Logan is a white guy that stands in at five foot ten, and has short, spiky blonde hair. Jade continues to scan the crowd when her eyes land on the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on. He is standing alone in the back of the room. Jade feels a strong attraction to him, but she can't help but feel Jacob is avoiding her. "_Five foot nine. Short, spiky brown hair. Hot body… Angel on Earth…"_ Jade mentally notes about Jacob.

It takes two minutes for Jade to complete her mental notes. During those two minutes, an awkward silence loomed through the room. However, Logan quickly intervened. "Come on. Let's all eat!" It doesn't take too much convincing for the group to quickly dig into Emily's fine cooking. Jade is standing among the chaos eating her food when Logan continues to talk to her. "Hey Jade. You know, I understand how you feel. I am the newest member of this chaos. Mandy and I met when we ran into each other during a hike. I ask her on a date, and later find out she is a werewolf and imprinted on me. Don't get me wrong. I love her to death, but it was a lot to take in. You're a werewolf too, yeah? Ehhh, you have nothing to worry about. You'll get used to them and they will get used to you too… Everyone has their own story you know. Emily is Sam's fiancée. Quill and Caroline. Embry and Jenna. Adam and Kenzee. All imprinted silly fools that are madly in love. Ha!... Poor Jacob though… He hasn't found anyone yet, but…"

"Would you shut up Logan! You are babbling again!" Emily interrupts. "Leave the poor girl alone. I'm sure she will adjust here just fine, but, if you keep up the blabbing, she might just pull out that pretty, wavy brown hair of hers."

"Sorry, I just get talking sometimes and I can't stop." Logan sheepishly admits.

"Yes, sweetie. We all know that." Mandy jokingly tells Logan with a wink. Logan glares at her, but Mandy throws her arms around him and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. This quickly softens Logan's glare.

Daylight soon turned to moonlight. The group has been warming up to Jade all night, but Jade continues to notice that Jacob is avoiding her at all costs. She rather hates it because Jacob is the one she wants to talk to the most. _"Hmmm… I wonder what his deal is!"_ Jade is quickly pulled from her thoughts by Sam's authoritative voice.

"Patrol time! Let's get this over with." Sam sounds bored. Almost as if he doesn't want to go out tonight.

"Can I go with?" Jade asks Sam.

"Not yet." Sam simply answers. Jade is crushed, but she understands. She watches in jealousy as the pack runs into the deep, dark forest.

* * *

><p><strong>There is so much more to learn about Jade! Please review! I need my readers support! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Gaining Trust and Storytelling

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jacob Black, several other characters, and several ideas.****

****Authors Note: I forgot to mention this last time, but this story takes place further in the future than the Twilight books did. Jade is 21 years old (as you'll find out in the chapter). Jacob is 25 (you don't find that out here, but it is just a reference point for everyone else in the pack). :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Finding Yourself In The Moonlight.:.{Jacob Black Semi-Love Story} .:.<br>**

**Chapter 2**

**By: LooneyBalloon**

Several days have passed since Jade watched the pack run into the forest for patrol. Jade has been trying not to worry herself about not earning the trust of the alpha, Sam. She knows that one day he will accept her into the pack, but right now just isn't that time. In the mean time, Jade has found comfort in hanging out with the humans. She has grown especially close to Emily. Emily and Jade have a special bond. They don't know what it is, but they just seem to understand each other in a way no one else can. However, Jade enjoys the company of all of her new friends. The humans are a tight knit group who spend almost every waking minute together, and Jade has now been accepted into this group. Jade cooks with Emily, shops with Caroline, jogs with Kenzee, cleans with Logan, and sits on the porch reading with Billy. When they aren't doing their own thing, they are all together doing something fun.

Today, Emily came up with the idea to go on a picnic to her favorite clearing. She has been to this clearing countless times with Sam. It is a calm, perfectly shaded clearing in the woods with a small stream near it. Kenzee, Caroline, Logan, Jade, and Billy thought it was a great idea so, everyone started getting ready. Emily, Jade, and Kenzee put together the picnic basket while Logan and Caroline gather blankets, bug spray, and flashlights. Billy watches the weather and took in the feeling of the day. He feels that today is the perfect day for a picnic and that good energy is flowing through the air. It doesn't take long for the group to get ready, but Emily feels odd not having Sam knowing where she is at. To ease that feeling, Emily leaves a note on the kitchen table telling Sam and the pack where they are going and what they are doing. Caroline assures her that they would be back before anyone knows any better.

Emily leads the way knowing very well where she is going. She also knows that she is leading the group to the opposite side of forest from where the pack is at. Everyone tells Emily to stop worrying about it, but Emily still has a nagging feeling deep within her heart. "I don't know, guys. Today is beautiful and I know it was my idea, but I just can't shake this feeling." Emily admits.

Jade laughs and says, "Don't worry. You got me. Remember?" This statement lightens the mood and makes every giggle. "Besides, I think Kenzee can scream loud enough for the whole world to hear." Jade gives a wink to Kenzee, and they all have another fit of the giggles.

The group finally reaches the clearing, and the tension quickly fades. It is a gorgeous place to sit down with friends and relax. The sun is high in the sky, for once, and warms the area to a comfortable seventy-two degrees. They lay out the blankets, snack, and talk. They laugh and enjoy the perfect moment together. But something changes in the air. The air suddenly becomes cold and lifeless. That is when Jade realizes something is wrong. "Pick up. Hurry. We need to get out of…" Jade's instructions are cut short by Emily's deafening shriek. Jade whips around to see three vampires standing in the shadows of a tree on the other side of the clearing. "Leave!" Jade spits out with venom. The deep, sadistic voice that Jade uses almost frightens her friends, but they know that Jade will keep them safe.

The vampires laugh and one of them replies, "Now. What fun would that be?" Jade doesn't like where this situation is going so she leaps in front of her friends, and in mid-leap she transforms. Her friends look in amazement at her werewolf form. Jade looks like nothing they have ever seen. She is a pure white werewolf except for her light gray right front paw. As amazing as Jade looks, the group has no time to stare in awe at her. Emily, Kenzee, Caroline, and Logan huddle around Billy's wheelchair trying to make it easier for Jade to protect them. Jade uses her entire body to shield her friends from the vampires. Her shoulders are tall, her tail is curled backwards towards her friends, and her head is low. She begins to growl loudly, baring all of her sharp teeth, and the hair from her neck to tail standing on end. One of the vampires moves too suddenly, and Jade reacts with lightening speed. She leaps forward, catching one vampire in her mouth, and accidentally throwing one against a tree with her paw. She rips the first vampire apart and makes quick work of the second one who is still dizzy from being thrown against the massive tree trunk. Jade looks around frantically. She cannot find the third one. Jade whirls around, searching here and there, up and down, to and fro, but she still doesn't see the third vampire anywhere.

Jade's worries are soon answered as she hears the familiar shrill of Emily screaming in fear. She suddenly realizes that her friends attempted to run. Jade sprints through the forest towards the scream, but she doesn't have to go far to reach them. In a matter of seconds, Jade takes in the scene in front of her. Kenzee, Caroline, Logan, and Billy are all laid on the floor with panic stricken faces. Kenzee and Caroline have tears streaming down their faces. Emily is crying, screaming, and thrashing about. The third vampire is on top of Emily with a smug look on its face. The vampire opens its mouth and starts to dive for Emily's bare shoulder. This sends Emily into hysterics. However, Jade is too quick for the vampire. She catches the vampires head and shoulder in her mouth and jerks her head to the left. The vampire's body is pulled off of Emily and swings through the air. Jade makes a small, quick jerk right, and the vampire's body rips in half. Jade turns around to face her friends, and sees Emily in the arms of the other humans. Jade lowers her head, panting heavily. Her adrenaline had been racing and her fear for her friends lives had sent her into a crazed frenzy.

Jade suddenly hears a cracking of branches coming towards them from somewhere deep in the forest. She prepares herself for another fight, but quickly relaxes after realizing it is just the Pack. Each of them is panting heavily with worry written all over their faces. They quickly transform into their human form and cling to their terrified loved ones. Several long, quiet minutes pass before anyone moves or speaks. Emily is the first to make a move. She lets go of Sam, wipes her face with the back of her hand, and slowly walks towards the white werewolf staring at her. Jade lowers her head, and Emily wraps her arms around Jade's fluffy, white neck. Emotions race through Jade's veins, and she slowly transforms back to her human form in Emily's arms. The two women hold each other tight, crying into one another's shoulders. Several more minutes pass before Emily pulls away and looks Jade straight in the eyes. "You saved me, Jade. For that, I owe you my life."

Jade shakes her head and tells her, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about. You have me." Jade and Emily both let out a faint laugh. Jade looks past Emily and sees Sam, Quill, Embry, Adam, Jenna, Mandy, Billy, and even Jacob exchange glances. They all understand what isn't being said. Sam looks Jade in the eyes and bows his head to her. Jade returns the gesture knowing all too well that she has earned the trust of her fellow werewolves.

"Alright. Quill. Embry. Take them back to my house. Mandy. Adam. Get the fire started in the usual stop. Everyone else. Let's take care of these bodies." Sam orders. The orders are quickly followed and by night fall, the vampires bodies are completely burned and the large fire begins to shrink. The entire group is huddled around the fire talking about the day's events. Billy is lost in his own mind still debating whether he has met Jade before. "_I swear I've seen her. But where? Maybe… No. What about… No. I just can't… No? She can't be… She must…"_ Without any more debate Billy blurts out, "Jade?"

"Yea, Billy? What's up?" Jade casually responds.

"Ki and Lenna? Those are your parents? Aren't they?" Billy doesn't ask this with as much caution as he thought he should have, but he was so sure that he didn't even think it was a question.

"Y-you knew my parents?" Jade is taken back by Billy's bluntness, and almost cannot believe he just said their names. She has always known the truth, but she did not realize Billy was around during that time period.

"You look just like your mother. Where are they now?" Billy is excited to finally understand why Jade looks so familiar.

Jade looks down and watches the shadows of the flames flicker against her arms. "They… They died." The mood suddenly drops, and Billy apologizes. "No. Don't worry about it. Every day in training, dad would tell me, 'I won't always be there to protect you. You have to know how to do that yourself.' As always. Dad was right. I did what I had to do." Jade proudly explains.

"What happened to them?" Embry asks, but Jenna smacks his arm to warn him that is isn't polite to butt into people's personal lives like that.

Before Jade has a chance to answer Embry's question, Billy adds, "The day they found you. That's what you are referring to, no?"

Jade shakes her head. She knows it is time to explain her story. So, she begins, "You all deserve to know the truth about me. My father always told me that you cannot truly belong to a pack if you keep secrets. I guess I will start from the beginning.". The entire group settles in for a long and interesting story. "I am half Native American and half White. My mother was from Germany. In Germany they had a small pack, and my mother's father was the pack leader at the time. She was young, beautiful, and hadn't transformed yet when her pack was attacked. Almost her entire pack was wiped out. Before her father was killed, he told her to go to Forks, Washington in America. He said help will find her there. My mother and a few others who had not gained their ability just yet fled the area and eventually went their separate ways.

"My father is from here in La Push. After mastering his gift, he took over as the pack leader. I don't know how long it took, or when exactly it happened, but my parents ended up meeting. My mother had mastered her werewolf form all on her own, but she wasn't quite right. So, after my parents met, they began to train together. My father helped my mother get her werewolf form under proper control. However, it didn't take long for them to realize that they had imprinted on one another. They ended up leaving here for some reason or another, but they soon had me.

"I was born in Columbus, Ohio, and we traveled around a lot. I first transformed at the age of sixteen, and my dad told me I learned very quickly. Mom told me it was because I had such good genes, but I don't know. Anyways, after five years of learning everything they could teach me, and I gaining complete control of myself, my parents decided it was time to make our journey here. Our journey here took about a month, because my parents insisted on traveling at night as werewolves. We were getting so close. We were all so excited, but I guess our excitement took over all of our senses. We were about five miles off the border of your territory when we were attacked. Five newborn vampires had stumbled upon us, and I guess they just wanted to pick a fight. We fought hard against them. Two of the five were dead. When my mom was working on a third one, another grabbed her. She died almost instantly. My dad tried to save my mom, but they got him too. It ended up being me against the three of them. Adrenaline and anger took over, and I gained power I never thought I had. By time the three of them were dead, I had suffered massive wounds. As you all saw when you found me…". Jade's voice lowered when she got to the part about her parents deaths, and her voice trailed off. She no longer feels up for talking about herself. The group takes in the emotional and confusing story they just heard.

Before the story can fully sink in, Billy asks, "But why did they leave?"

"I have no idea… I thought you knew, Billy." Jade replies.

"I haven't got a clue. All I know is your dad's brother took his place after your parents disappeared." Billy's face was hard. He was clearly thinking deeply about what had just been said.

"Wait. Did you just say her dad's brother? Does that mean?" Sam interrupts.

"Yea, Sam. Jade is your cousin. Her father and your father were brothers… Sam took your uncles place after he died." Billy answers Sam, but quickly remembers to explain to Jade where the connection is. The entire group is fixed on the conversation, too intrigued to even ask questions.

Jade isn't too shocked by the information. She knew that she had to be related to someone in La Push. She is still puzzled and wants answers though. "It doesn't make sense. Why did my parents leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! I know it took a little while to get posted, but I've been super busy. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long. *crosses fingers* <strong>


	3. A Game With Feelings

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jacob Black, several other characters, and several ideas.****

**Authors Note: I want to apologize for such a long wait! I just got done recovering from minor surgery and my family drama has been through the roof. Again, I am sooo sorry, but I plan to have Chapter 4 up tomorrow!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Finding Yourself In The Moonlight.:.{Jacob Black Semi-Love Story}.:.<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**By: LooneyBalloon**

With the constant questions running through Jade's head, the days started to blur together. All of her friends noticed Jade has been zoned out, but no one had the right words to tell her. Before Jade knew it, it was six days after she told her story that day in front of the fire. Time was slipping past Jade, and she didn't care, but Emily finally has had enough of Jade looking like she had seen a ghost. So, Emily stepped in by asking Sam to order a good training session for the pack. Sam, always believing that there was no such thing as too much training, happily obliged to his beautiful fiancée's request.

After breakfast this morning, Sam began to rally the entire pack. He drags everyone into deep into the forest, and, when Sam finally stops them, he starts to explain the rules of the game. "Okay guys, we are going to split up into two teams. We are going to be working on endurance, speed, stealthiness, and also the most effective ways to attack your opponent. I want each team to strategize, work together, and make smart decisions. Remember. Normal rules apply. Let us avoid maiming, serious injury, and most importantly killing each other. Once you submit, you are out. The only way to win the game is to get the other team completely eliminated. You must stay in werewolf form or else you are out. Teams are as follows: Jenna, Jacob, Embry, and Jade against Mandy, Adam, Quill, and me. Everyone understand?" They all began complaining about how they have crappy teams, but Quill quickly turns everything into a game.

Quill says, "I got five bucks that Jade can phase faster than Jacob!" The rest of the pack quickly quiets down to think about this bet.

Embry jumps in by saying, "Nahh man! Jacob is way too fast for Jade! Jacob is beasty!"

"Well look who is sucking up to Jackass Jacob!" Mandy says mocking Embry. This causes an eruption of bickering among everyone except Sam, Jade, and Jacob.

Eventually, Adam yells out, "Hey! Instead of acting like a bunch of babies, why don't we just put your money where your mouths are! Jacob. Jade. Let's see it!" Jacob looks angry, but Jade is ready. She positions herself ten feet in front of Jacob, gets into fighting stance, and motions 'bring-it-on' with two fingers on her right hand. Jacob has never backed down from a challenge, and he doesn't plan to start with Jade. Something about Jade gets under his skin. When he sees her face, hears her voice, or someone says her name, it causes him to start fuming, hence Mandy's rude nickname for him. Jacob isn't sure what it is that bothers him so much about Jade. All he knows is that he can't stand her. However, in the back of his mind, he can't help but wonder if this is just a defense mechanism his brain has put up to hide his feelings for her. This thought angers Jacob even more so; he gets into his fighting stance to show he has accepted the challenge. There are cheers within the pack, and Adam continues, "Alright! Ready!... Set!... GO!"

Jacob and Jade suddenly burst into their werewolf forms, neither knowing who is going to win the bet and neither wanting to lose. Within a matter of seven seconds, both Jade and Jacob successfully phased. They both turn to the rest of the pack in hopes of being declared the winner. They realize that the pack is arguing about who won, but Adam, the self declared judge, yells out over the heated argument, "Enough! It was plain as day that all four of Jacob's paws hit the ground one second before Jade's!"

Sam steps in to help ease the tension by saying, "I agree with Adam. Now, let's play!" The idea of playing a game of tag on steroids gets everyone excited. They split up into teams and head for opposite ends of the forest. Jade, Jacob, Jenna, and Embry take the ocean side of the forest while the other team takes the mountain side of the forest. Jade and the rest of her team begin talking strategy before phasing. They all agree on one plan, phase, and get ready for the signal.

The game finally begins and Jade's team take off running straight through the forest with Jacob leading the way. Jade trails close behind him with Jenna and Embry right on her heals. Jacob signals for Jenna and Embry to go wide so Jenna goes left while Embry goes right. Jade doesn't believe that Jacob's plan will work, but she isn't about to burst his bubble. Jade has plenty of experience in fighting, and, even though she has been training with the Native American Pack for quite a while, she still has a few tricks up her sleeve.

Just as Jade suspected, Mandy and Quill ambushed Jenna while she was all alone. Mandy and Jenna have always been super competitive against each other and they have a personal vendetta against the other. Twenty whole silent minutes pass before Embry's yipes echo throughout the forest. Before Jacob and Jade can get to Embry for assistance, he is already out and the other team is gone. Embry informs them that he got Mandy out, but Quill, Adam, and Sam are still out there. Jacob and Jade realize they can no longer strategize with one another because the others will be able to hear their thoughts, and, with that knowledge, Jacob grows angry. Jade motions Jacob to follow her into the thickness of the forest trees. Jacob isn't exactly excited about following her, but he does. Jade leads Jacob straight to Quill, and, before Jade can react, Jacob pounces on Quill. Quill quickly submits after the larger werewolf sinks his teeth into Quill's neck. Overjoyed by finally getting someone out, Jacob is blind sighted by Adam. The two men battle it out, but it isn't until Sam joins in that Jacob finally gives.

Now it is Jade against two of the largest and most experienced werewolves in the pack. Jade is quick to realize that this is the perfect time to pull some tricks out of her sleeve. Jade does a one eighty and books it into the forest trying to get as much space between her and the remaining two players as possible. Over the time she has spent in La Push, Jade learned how the pack works, and she knows what Adam and Sam are going to do to try and catch her. Adam and Sam believe that Jade isn't much of a threat and that taking her down will be easy with it being two against one. Jade snickers to herself as she gets ready to initiate her new plan.

Jade climbs up a nearby tree to make it easier to spot one of the males tracking her. She finally spots Adam roughly two hundred yards away. Jade jumps out of the tree and yells out, _"Hey Adam. Nice day for a stroll in the park isn't it?"_ This taunt angers Adam, and he takes off running towards where the signal came from. Adam reaches the area with no sight of Jade anywhere. _"Awww. Now Adam. You're making this too easy on me."_ Adam whirls around scanning the tress unable to pinpoint where Jade is. _"Just come find me Adam. That's all you have to do. Come on now. You can do it."_ Adam's blood begins to boil as Jade continues to mock him. Adam takes off running in the direction that he believes Jade is. _"Now isn't that a good boy."_ Jade coos in a baby voice. Adam lets out an angry howl as he continues searching for Jade, but what Adam fails to realize is that he has fallen directly into Jade's trap. Jade jumps out from the forest and tackles Adam from his left. Jade takes advantage of Adam's surprise and starts nipping Adam in his shoulders and stomach. Adam quickly gets back up to his feet, but before he can attack, Jade vanishes. Adam quickly starts scanning the trees around him, but he suddenly feels his back paws being taken out from under him. Adam falls to the ground and Jade jumps on his back. She sinks her teeth into the top of his neck, and no matter how hard Adam tries he can't get Jade off of his back. Adam being stubborn refuses to submit to a girl so, Jade uses her weight to throw him onto his side where she sinks her teeth into the underside of his neck. Adam cannot get his large paws up to grab onto the smaller werewolf, and as his oxygen is being cut off, he decides it is best of submit. Jade lets out a smile, licks Adam's nose, and takes off into the forest looking for her final prey.

Jade circles the forest for twenty minutes and she still has no luck finding Sam. _"Oh, Sam? Where oh where are you? Come out; come out, wherever you are."_ Sam thinks he has outsmarted Jade by laying and waiting for her to send out her signal again. Sam knows that Jade outmaneuvered Adam, but he is confident that his cousin will not do the same to him. What Sam doesn't know is that there are a lot of secrets Jade keeps hidden away in her brilliant mind. Sam quietly closes in on the area where he believes Jade to be, and when he reaches the clearing, he sees Jade sitting down staring directly at him. _"Well about time Sam. I thought I was going to have to wait here all day for you to show up."_ Jade spits. Sam is stunned by Jade's audacity , but he steps forward with his chest puffed out. _"Intimidation? Really, Sam? You don't scare me."_ The rest of the pack emerges from the forest and sits down out of the way. Jade gets to her feet and begins to circle. Sam doesn't hesitate to begin circling too. _"Come on, Sam. Bring it."_ Jade lowers herself into striking position, but Sam does not accept her challenge right away. Jade waits patiently in position to fight, and Sam eventually lowers his body into the same position Jade is in. The two werewolves leap towards each other. Sam snaps at Jade's ear and Jade latches onto Sam's left hind leg. Jade knows that she cannot beat Sam in a brute strength match, but she knows that she moves faster than him. Jade uses Sam's massive size against him and she ducks under his body and emerges on the opposite side to snap at his right shoulder. Sam grabs her and they being to tumble around each other. Their squabbling has become much more aggressive than it should be, but no one is about to break it up. Jade and Sam have become so entangled in each other that all you can see is flashes of white and black. This continues for ten minutes before a loud yip rings out. The dust settles and what the pack sees surprises them. Jade and Sam are both lying on the ground with their noses facing each other. Jade's mouth is clamped around Sam's muzzle. Jade gently releases Sam's muzzle and begins to gently lick the larger werewolf's bleeding muzzle.

The entire pack is in complete shock, but the shock quickly fades as Sam phases into his human form laughing. The pack follows Sam's actions and phase. A light hearted conversation erupts among the group. Jade makes nice with Adam and Sam, and tells them that it was nothing personal. Adam blurts out, "Okay. I have to know. How did you do it? What you did was amazing! You're signal came from one direction while your actual body came from another. I don't get it!" This gets the entire pack talking. They all want answers, but before Jade gets the opportunity to say anything, the pack suddenly stops. They quickly transform and begin to growl. They form a pyramid with Sam in front, Jacob to his left, Adam to his right, Quill behind Jacob, Embry behind Adam, the twins standing next to each other behind Embry, and Jade standing next to Quill. In front of them emerge ten werewolves in a variety of colors.

Both packs are ready for a fight, but before that happens the Alpha of the other pack says, _"My name is Blake. I am the Alpha from the Oregon territory. We come here to heed warning."_ Adam bares his teeth and lets out a vicious growl. This causes Blake to turn his attention to Adam, and Blake returns with a dangerous growl of his own. Sam and the rest of his pack are confused as to what is happening, but Sam orders Adam to calm down. Adam steps down and follows his Alpha's orders. Blake doesn't turn his glaring, dark eyes away from Adam until Sam orders Blake to tell him why he is trespassing. Blake turns his attention back to Sam and says, _"There has been strange vampire activity going on."_

_"The vampires are always acting strange! Explain yourself!"_ Sam spits.

_"The vampires are acting erratically and bouncing across borders of our territory, your territory, and the neighboring territories. I have heard rumors they are also jumping around Idaho, Canada, and as far away as Montana. I have talked with other packs, and we all agree that they appear to be looking for something. We believe that whatever it is, it is important to them. We have not come here out of disrespect for you…"_ Blake goes blank. He hasn't caught the Alpha's name.

_"Sam."_ Sam fills in for Blake.

_"Yes. Well, we mean no disrespect to you Sam, but all of the packs have been crossing borders to spread the word of this madness in hopes of figuring out what the vampires are looking for, why they are looking for it, and how to stop them…"_ Blake pauses again as he sees the solid white werewolf with a grey paw standing in the back. Without explanation, Blake's two right hand men lunge towards Jade. Jade has no time to react, and within seconds, Jade is trapped underneath two large males. Growls erupt throughout both packs, but no one has received any orders to do anything. Jade continues to struggle underneath the weight of the two massive werewolves holding her down. Sam doesn't give out any orders, and Blake doesn't appear to want to start a massive fight. Blake orders the other seven werewolves to fall back and head back towards home. Blake continues to sit there and watch as his two men hold down Jade. Jacob cannot stand this any longer, and he attacks one of the two werewolves on top of Jade. Jacob sinks his teeth deep into the ugly werewolf and uses his brute strength to throw him across the clearing. Jacob turns around to see the second werewolf attempting to woo Jade. He stands there dumbfounded at the scene in front of him. He can't wrap his head around what this guy is thinking. He watches the male werewolf licking, sniffing, and rubbing all over Jade for several more seconds before he has seen enough. Without hesitation, Jacob leaps forward and tackles the werewolf. They begin tumbling around each other, but Jacob is clearly larger, more powerful, and much more motivated to win than his opponent. The werewolf submits and carefully crawls back towards his Alpha. _"Ahhh, I see this male has already claimed the beauty. Guess we aren't taking her home boys. Let's move on."_ Blake announces and turns away. Adam and Jacob let out angry growls towards the retreating males.

The pack waits until the trespassers are gone before they phase. Jenna and Mandy quickly run over to Jade who is still lying on the ground. The twins help Jade sit up and hug her. They continue to ask her if she is okay as Jade attempts to catch her breath. Jade nodes her head, and is helped to her feet. Jade looks around at the pack, and that is when Blake's words sink into everyone. All eyes turn to Jacob, but he stamps off to a nearby tree and plops down in the shade. Quill and Embry being whispering to each other about what Blake said, and the twins quickly join in. Sam and Jade stand dumbfounded about what just happened, and Adam angrily walks off into the trees.

Jade's curiosity gets the best of her and she follows Adam. She finally catches up to Adam and finds his sitting down below a tree ripping grass into shreds. She sits down with him and remains silent. The silence proves too much for Adam, and he says "That man drives me insane!" Jade nodes her head understanding exactly how he feels. Adam continues, "My dad is such an ass! He couldn't stand the thought of me joining the La Push Pack! You know, my mom is from this tribe, and, after I phased, I decided to join the La Push Pack not his stupid pack… Sorry I doubt you want to hear any of this bullshit."

Jade waits a moment and then says, "No. It's fine. I understand your frustrations. Imagine my frustrations when I realized I have two symbols on me." Jade gestures to the symbols on her hip and face. Jade has her mother's symbol of three stars next to her left eye. No one knew what the tree stars meant, but now Adam understands. The three stars is the symbol of the Germany pack. Jade is possibly the last person on Earth carrying that symbol. Jade interrupts Adam's thoughts by saying, "So, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get that scar?" Jade gestures to the large scar starting on Adam's neck and ending at his elbow.

Adam continues his story, "I hadn't told my dad about my decision until the pack accepted me, and I received their symbol. After my dad saw the symbol on my arm, he flipped out. He said joining my mother's tribe was a sign of weakness and a disgrace to him. He sliced me open trying to rip the symbol off of me. That is how I got this huge scar. My mom was an amazing healer though. So, she helped me get better, and because my mother saved my life, my father left my mother. Said that she had disgraced him too. Mom died a few years ago, but dad still lives and every once in a while shows up to try and finish what he started. Doesn't get the chance, but tries…" Adam lets out a huge sigh as Jade looks at him shocked. She leans forward and hugs him, and before long, Adam is calm enough to join his friends.

Adam and Jade walk out of the forest together and meet up with the pack. The chatter about what Blake said has calmed down, and Jacob is still sitting under the tree relaxing. Jacob sees Jade and Adam emerge from the forest together talking, and Jacob scoffs and rolls his eyes. Adam ignores it, but Jade notices it and doesn't appreciate it. Jacob is in the process of standing up when Jade lets loose on him. "What the hell is your fucking problem, Jacob? You have done nothing but despise me since I showed up! What the fuck did I do that just pisses you off so much?" Jade screams out.

Jacob reacts just as violently, "My problem! You're the one with the fucking problem! Since you came here, you have been parading around acting like you own the damn place! I don't fucking trust you, and quite frankly all you are is goddamn annoying!" Before Jacob can continue his rant, Sam steps in to break up the arguing before it turns into something worse. Jacob stomps off into the forest fuming about how, of course, Sam would take her side. In reality, at the moment, Jacob is just angry at the world. Jade throws her hands up in frustration, screams, and stomps off towards Sam's house.

Jade gets into the house to find all of the humans in the kitchen baking cookies and happily enjoying a conversation. Their attention quickly shifts to Jade, and they all become wrapped up in what is wrong with her. Jade, realizing what great friends she has, begins to tell them everything. She explains the game, the Oregon pack, how Jacob saved her, how she talked to Adam, and about the argument she had with Jacob. This story gets all of Jade's friends sharing their opinions on Jacob. Emily begins by saying, "Don't take it personal. Jacob is a good boy with his heart in the right place, but he just has a hard time with anyone being better than him. Plus, I'm sure he is a little hurt that you didn't thank him for his 'heroic' actions." Emily finishes using air quotes to express her opinion on the matter. Jade rolls her eyes, but is actually taking in what Emily has told her.

Caroline throws her two-cents in by saying, "Oh forget that! Jacob is just a plain ass sometimes. There is no getting around that!" This gets a few giggles out of the friends, but Kenzee is quick to add in her opinion.

"Come on now! Jacob is just on his rag. He will cool off. Give him time." The friends all begin to laugh again, when out of the blue, Logan pipes up.

"Honestly. Jacob likes you." The groups suddenly stops and stares at Logan is shock. No one could believe that he just said that out loud. Everyone, except Jade, had been thinking it, but no one dared say it to Jade. "Oh come on now! We were all thinking it! Jacob takes on two werewolves he has never met, without the orders from Sam, not knowing how skilled they were or anything just to save you! Don't be so naïve Jade." Logan finishes. The pack steps into the house and the silence is broken. They sit around the room, laughing and talking loudly, and eating cookies. Jade doesn't see Jacob anywhere, but she fades off into her thoughts anyways.

Hours pass, the sky grows dark, and the pack still hasn't seen Jacob. Everyone begins to worry, and Sam is about to start a search party, when Jade stands up and says, "Let me take care of this Sam. It's my fault anyways." With that, Jade walks out of the house and towards the forest. She doesn't need to phase to find Jacob. She has an idea where he might be.

Jade reaches this beautiful clearing with a small waterfall and a rock pool. She has heard Jacob mention this place before, and she could tell that this place meant a lot to him. She looks around and finds Jacob on a rock with his feet dangling in the water. Jade can't help but think about how handsome Jacob looks. His back is to her, and, with the help of the moon light, she can see his chiseled back and his large biceps. As her eyes wander his body, she walks up and sits down next to him dipping her feet into water. Jade looks over at Jacob and the moon light makes Jacob's face look even more handsome than Jade ever thought was possible. Her eyes quickly lower to her fiddling hands, and she whispers, "I'm sorry."

Jacob looks down at her in confusion and says, "For what?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. You had a reason to be angry, and I'm sorry." Jade continues to whisper. She has never had a problem voicing herself until now. Jade feels strange. She can't find it in herself to speak louder than a whisper or even look at Jacob.

"Nahh. I should be the one apologizing. I said some really mean shit for almost no reason." Jacob pauses before he continues, "I hope you know I didn't mean half of what I said to you. I was just pissed off."

Jade giggles a little and says, "I would have been too. No worries… But I never properly thanked you…. Thank you, Jacob. You came to rescue me when you didn't have to, and I really appreciate it." Jade finally finds it in herself to look up and smile at Jacob. She is shocked to find that he is looking at her and smiling too.

"No problem. I'll always have your back. You're part of the pack and that is what we do. We look out for each other." Jacob says as he looks up at the large moon above their heads. Jade takes one last longing look at Jacob before she stares up at the sky with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I need my readers support! Thank you!<strong>


	4. 22 and Digging Deeper

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jacob Black, several other characters, and several ideas.****

****Authors Note: I know I said I would get this out sooner, but I got slightly side tracked. Anyways. Here it is. I also want to put this on record. I DID change the rating to M because of language and future sexual tension and scene(s)! And P.S. I will try and get a chapter up at least once a week, but I am not making any promises!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.:. Finding Yourself In The Moonlight.:.{Jacob Black Semi-Love Story}.:.<strong>**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**By: LooneyBalloon**

Over the course of the next week, Jacob and Jade have made amends and have gotten along pretty well. Their friends are surely surprised, but everyone seems to know what is really going on. However, as the week passed, everyone seemed to forget that Jade's birthday was quickly closing in. It wasn't until her actual birthday that anyone said anything about it.

All of Jade's friends wake up super early to prepare for the day they have all been planning for. Emily, Caroline, Kenzee, Mandy, and Jenna are all in the kitchen together putting together a beautiful picnic basket while the werewolves head out to the cliff to clean up sticks, rocks, and other debris. Embry, Adam, and Jacob are in charge of transporting the presents. Emily watches as they fumble, trip, and drop the presents. "Boys! Be careful with those!" Emily yells as quietly as she can. "Geez, sometimes I could just ring those boy's necks." Emily huffs from under her breath. The other girls giggle at her and silently agree.

Jade is startled awake when she hears Quill scream out "Son of a Bitch!". After almost suffering from a heart attack, Jade lays back down to slowly wake herself up. If there is one thing in the world that Jade hates, it is the morning. Jade sighs because she knows that she must wake up, and she stumbles out of her bed. She trips over the bed post and mumbles, "Stupid thing. Damn the morning." Jade huffs and puffs as she continues to get ready to start the day. She climbs down the stairs, and her clumsiness continues. Jade fumbles over the rug at the bottom of the stairs, and she rants some more by yelling, "Goddamn it! The fucking morning is damn Hades! I swear…" Jade suddenly stops her yelling when she sees that everyone is staring at her. "What are you looking at? Hmmm?"

"Oh relax. Get off your rag girly. Be happy. It's your birthday!" Mandy hollers.

"Already? Guess I'm getting senile already." Jade sighs. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do as we say!" Emily playfully scolds Jade. Jade shuts her mouth and follows the orders of her best friend. After a few short minutes, Jade is being ushered out of the house and straight into the forest. Jade isn't happy about being forced into the forest by all of her friends this early in the morning, but she doesn't say anything because Jade knows that Emily will scold her.

"Ughh… How much farther?" Jade whines.

"Oh shut up! You complain way too much, Jade." Jenna jokes. "Look. There. That's it. Just through those trees." Jade could feel the ocean breeze blowing through her hair. She could hear the soothing waves crashing against the rocks below. Even if she didn't have her werewolf enhanced smell, Jade could smell the salty ocean as she got closer and closer to it.

The group of friends break through the trees and into a small clearing at the edge of a cliff. Jade lets out a small gasp at the beautiful scene in front of her. Jade stands motionless for several minutes just looking at the ocean that seems to go on forever into the horizon. Her friends walk towards the edge to set up the blanket and picnic basket. Jade looks before her at the amazing friends she has made since she showed up in La Push, and tears begin to well up into her eyes. Without a word, Jade walks around to hug each of her friends one by one. No one asks questions and no one says a thing. They just hug their friend and accept it as a "thank you". After Jade has hugged everyone, she turns to them all and says, "You guys are great. No one has ever done this for me before. I just… I don't know what to say." Everyone can tell that Jade is choking back tears as she is speaking, but this isn't where the kindness ends.

"Well, Jade, we aren't done yet. You can cry after we are finished with the surprises. Adam. If you please." Emily says. Adam disappears into the forest for a few minutes and comes back with his arms full of presents. Jade's mouth falls open, and she begins to speak when Emily cuts her off. "No. Don't say anything. Just sit down, would you? We all decided to get you a little something for your birthday. We all had a long talk about what to do and what to get, and this is what we have come up with. I speak for all of us when I say, I hope you love it." Emily flashes her beautiful smile. Even with the scars on her face, she looks beyond beautiful, and right now, Jade cannot help but return the smile.

Jade is speechless, which does not happen often, as she opens the presents. Jade begins with the present from Billy. Billy gave her a book called "The Host". If Billy would have been able to make it to the party, he would have loved to see the smile on Jade's face, but Billy has urgent business to take care of in town today. Next, Jade opened the present from Logan. Inside the small box there is three small, colorful statues. One statue is a turtle, the next one is a frog, and the last one is a cartoon-like wolf. "Awww… How cute!" Jade says, almost squealing. Logan only smiles and ushers her to continue. Jade is then handed a card from Embry. The envelope says, "To: Jade. From: Embry, Quill, and Adam." Seeing those names makes Jade cautious opening the card, but inside she finds a picture of a ten gallon aquarium with a small telescope goldfish inside her room. "You guys got me a fish? Lordy… You guys kill me." Jade says laughing.

"Well, it was either a fish or a bouquet of flowers. We decided a fish would last longer." Quill says in a matter-of-fact tone. Jade continues to laugh, but another box is quickly shoved into her arms.

This gift is from Kenzee. Jade opens it excitedly, and she finds the cutest pair of running shoes she has ever seen. "Leave it up to Kenzee to say I need new shoes. I love them girl!" Jade says through a grin. Emily then drops a rather large, light box into Jade's lap. Jade looks up at Emily with skeptical eyes, but opens it anyways. Jade finds a beautiful, homemade blanket with alternating colors of baby blue, bright purple, lime green, and black. The blanket is made of extremely soft yarn and in the bottom right hand corner it says, "Jade". This blanket made Jade feel special. "Oh my goodness. Emily. This must have taken you forever. It's… It's beautiful!" Jade says through a gasp.

"Well, I know that blankets for you guys are basically useless, but I couldn't help it. I make everyone something at some point in time. Sam, Billy, and Logan all have blankets. Jenna and Mandy have stuffed teddy bears. Kenzee and Caroline have scarves. Adam has a pillow. And Jacob, Quill, and Embry all have wall plaques with their full names and the date they first phased. Everything handmade. Everything unique…" Emily is cut off by Sam.

"Basically, now that you're part of the group, you get the initiation from Emily. She makes no exceptions." Sam laughs as Emily glares daggers into his face.

Jenna and Mandy decide it is time for their gifts to be opened. Inside their small box is a feather hair extension and a small collection of colorful nail polishes. "Awww… Thanks guys. Can you put this in?" Jade asks holding up the colorful feather. Mandy and Jenna work together to tie the feather into Jade's hair. When they finish, they smile and tell her how great she looks. It is now Caroline's turn. Caroline gives Jade a very small box, and inside the box is a beautiful silver ring with the metal curling around to make the word "Sisters". Jade smiles brightly and hugs Caroline as hard as she can. Jade cannot find the words to describe how she feels so all she can do is squeeze Caroline harder. Caroline backs up, and Jacob steps up.

"Here. It took me a while to get it right, but I finally managed to get it right." Jacob says softly as he hands the gift over to Jade. Jade opens the crudely wrapped box, and finds a beautiful bracelet. Jade pulls it out to inspect it closer. The bracelet looks like twisted black vines with copper colored flowers sporadically placed. "It's made of some soft wires. I tried to make sure all the edges were smoothed out, but if you find anything that stabs you, just let me know and I'll fix it." Jacob nervously adds.

"Jacob… It's perfect. I love this!" Jade says. She jumps up and catches Jacob in a tight hug. Jade releases him and adds, "You'll definitely have to show me how you did this!" Jacob flashes his huge, pearly white, toothy smile. If Jade didn't know any better, she would think he was blushing. The fact of the matter is, is that Jacob is trying his very hardest to not blush, but he just can't help it.

"Okay. Okay. One last present. From, yours truly!" Sam booms. Jade rips the tissue paper off the gift Sam hands her. It is a book. A photo album to be exact. The front has Jade's name in small rhine stones. Jade opens to photo album to the front page and she gasps covering her mouth. She flips through the pages slowly, and tears begin to fall from her eyes. The book is filled with old pictures of her parents, Sam's parents, their other cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, Jade's friends parents, and many other people that were part of her family. Under each photo, there is a list of who is who and who they are to Jade. As Jade gets farther into the book, she realizes there are new pictures. Pictures of her and her friends at random moments. Jade can tell that Emily did all of the writing, and gluing down of the pictures, but she didn't care. "I figured you'd like to know what everyone looked like. They are all dead now, and I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to meet anyone, but I thought it would be important for you to have this. Just a little…" Sam is cut off by Jade wrapping him in a hug. Jade is now bawling her eyes out, and she wants to say how grateful she is, but she just can't get the words out. Sam hugs her until Jade stops crying. Jade eventually pulls away, gives Sam a kiss on the cheek, and smiles at him.

"Come on. Come on. I think I'm done." Jade says wiping the tears off of her face. Little does Jade know, but Jacob felt a strange, painful tug deep inside his chest as he watched Jade cry.

The group of friends calmed down and started to have some real fun. Sam, Embry, Quill, Adam, Jacob, Jenna, and Mandy all ducked into the forest to play a game of "wolf-tag". Everyone else sat down on the blanket overlooking the ocean and talked. Laughing echoed through the air. Jade was enjoying herself so much that her senses were low, and she was hardly paying attention to anything except the conversation happening right in front of her.

Jade is sitting with her back to the forest. She is laughing heavily with her friends so she doesn't notice the extra laughter happening in front of her. Suddenly, Jade is snatched up from the ground and being carried off into the forest. Jade knows the person is one of her friends, but she has yet to figure out who it is. All Jade can do is laugh, but she quickly realizes this is a set up. The man that has kidnapped her attempts to throw her off his shoulders, but Jade hangs on. This throws off her kidnapper and they both tumble together. They both splash into the water, and come up laughing. The two are standing close together, and as Jade begins to look up, she begins to recognize who stole her away from her friends. Jade notices the ripped six pack abs first. Her eyes shift up a little more to the well sculpted pecks, and finally, Jade lays eyes on a man who could melt her heart with ease. It isn't until Jade looks at his kissable lips that she realizes how close they really are. She can feel his hot breath on her lips. She can see his pupils in the middle of his chocolate colored eyes. Jade wants nothing more than to lean in to feel what it would be like to kiss him, feel his arms wrapped around her, and know what it would feel like to belong to him. "Jacob…" Jade is whispering, almost whimpering. He is a little over half a foot taller than her, and he uses his height to his advantage. He is looking down at her with lust in his eyes. Jade raises her hand up, and just before she puts it on his cheek, she pulls away. Jade steps away quickly, putting as much ground between them in a single step as she possibly could. She knows that this isn't right. She hasn't known him very long, and for the majority of the time they have known each other, they hated one another. Jade lightly shakes her head and climbs out of the water. Jacob too realizes that no matter how right that moment just felt, it wasn't the right thing to do. Since the time they laid eyes on each other, they fought the fact that they had imprinted on each other, but, after that moment they shared, neither of them can ignore it any longer.

Jacob returns to "wolf-tag" with the pack, and Jade takes her place in her circle of friends. The group eyes her skeptically and a few eyebrows are raised at her, but Jade waves them off in an attempt to play off what just happened. Conversation carried on without a hitch, and Jade relaxed again. The party atmosphere gave everyone a sense of comfort and security. However, as a wise person once said, "It is when you feel the safest, that you are in the most danger." Today is no exception to this rule. Everyone's guards are down, and this is the perfect time for the lone stalker to make his move.

Without warning, chaos breaks out among the friends. In a blind of an eye, literally, a beautiful, yet dead man is standing next to Caroline staring daggers into Jade. Jade knows what he is, but there isn't a thing she can do about it with her friends in harm's way. The werewolves jump out of the forest with their ears pinned back, teeth bared, and angry growls escaping their throats. "Oh, now now. Let's all remain calm. We don't want anyone to get hurt, do we?" The vampire begins. "My name is Harvey, and let me tell you, you are not an easy person to track down Jade. I've been following you, losing you, and tracking you for twenty-two years today. Congratulations by the way. However, I feel this might be the last birthday you ever celebrate. It's a pity. You're such a gorgeous girl." Harvey continues. He doesn't move his eyes away from Jade the entire time. His yellow, almost glowing eyes, stay fixed on her, but his head occasionally moves side to side. The pack hasn't moved a muscle, and neither has anyone in the circle. Caroline is close to tears. She can feel the cold emitting off of Harvey's body running over her entire back. "You know, your parents were very smart people. Especially for stupid mutts. It was quite impressive actually. They were good at moving around, hiding your scent, and avoiding us. We know where you are now though. Hmph. I thought maybe you'd be smarter. I guess you make up for your lack of intelligence by your fighting abilities. I saw you fend off the three newborns all along. Oh, the pitiful faces you're parents had. The pain they went through. The faces they made as they were crushed to death. It must have been really hard for you to see something so awful happen to the only people who separated you from life and death." By now, tears were streaming down Jade's face. It is taking everything she has to avoid breaking out into her werewolf form and ripping Harvey into little pieces. Her anger is welling up as she relives her parent's death all over again. "Doesn't it just…"

"Enough!" Jade roars through her clenched teeth and tears. Jade is now shaking from rage and pain. Jacob watches as Harvey mentally destroys and tears down Jade. His heart aches, his anger strong, his growls are now rumbling from deep down in his chest, his teeth are clenched even tighter, and his canines are glistening in the sun. "What do you want?" Jade screeches.

"Oh, my dear. You, of course. All of this could have been avoided, but you're parents figured it out too soon and ran. If they would have waited a little longer to run, you would've died peacefully and unknowingly. It would have been so much easier. But no. They had to make things difficult on us. Now. Now that we know where you are, things will be so much smoother. I probably shouldn't have come out just yet, but you made it so easy. I was just tempted to come out here and see you for the first time up close and personal. However, I must leave. We will meet again my lady." Harvey finishes, but he has forgotten about the werewolves surrounding the cliff's edge. Harvey thinks quickly, and grabs the closest person to him. Caroline. Harvey dangles the frantic and hysteric Caroline over the edge of the cliff. The air goes silent. "Don't move. Don't think I won't throw her over. And what a pity it would be for such a pretty girl to go crashing into the ocean." Harvey takes in a deep breath through his nose and a grin forms. "Just a mere human. Oh. That kind of fall will kill you. Oh. Such a sad story. It would be Jade's birthday present from me." Everyone stares on helpless. Quill begins whimpering. He has become so overwhelmed with fear that he is now in his human form on his hands and knees. Quill has tears streaming down his face as he watches helplessly at his mate crying and frantically begging for help. "Ahhh, you're mate. Even better… As fun as this has been, I must go." Harvey gives one last devilish grin. Then the unthinkable happens.

It happens so fast. Harvey disappears as he sprints away into the forest. The high pitched screech of Caroline falling to her death echoes throughout the forest. Quill screams, "NOOO," and he runs towards her. He doesn't hesitate or stop to think; he just jumps off the edge of the cliff after his mate. He has jumped off this cliff more times than he can count, but this time, he jumped for his life. Caroline is the beat to his heart, the happiness that keeps him going, and the sunshine in his sky. As he rapidly falls, he sees Caroline. Just before they hit the water, Quill has the opportunity grab Caroline, cradle her in his arms, and flip them around so his back hits the water with her on top of him. After hitting the water and taking the huge impact full force, Quill is slightly dazed, but his survival instincts kick in. He finds Caroline, slowly drifting to the bottom of the ocean unconscious. He grabs her and pulls her to the surface. Quill phases into the werewolf form with Caroline lying across his back. He knows it will be faster and easier to swim with four legs rather than two legs and one arm.

Meanwhile, Jenna, Mandy, Sam, Adam, Jacob, and Jade take off into the forest chasing down the scent of the werewolf. Jade is in front. She is the most determined out of all the werewolves. She is angry at Harvey for trying to kill one of her friends, for crashing her birthday, and for bringing up her parents, but most of all she wanted answers. Harvey said so much about what Jade craves to know about herself. She wants to know why she has lived on the run her whole life, why her parents had to die, why her parents left their home, and why she was being hunted by vampires. What made Jade so special? Jade wants answers. Harvey has the answers. Jade is determined to find him. The trail goes stale and they have no luck finding Harvey so, they turn their attention back to their possibly dead friend.

Back on the beach, Quill has finally hit shore with his mate. Quill is now back into his human form. He cannot who is on the beach waiting for them because his attention is strictly on Caroline. However, Embry gave Emily a ride to the beach in hopes that she would be able to help Caroline when she got to the beach. Quill is soaking wet, covered in sand, tears streaming down his face, his sad eyes fixed on Caroline, and his heart slowly breaking in half. He refuses to move so, Emily begins working on the other side. Emily is no doctor, but she has dealt with injuries more times than she would like to recall. It comes with the territory of being married to a werewolf. Emily can see that Caroline is still alive. She is breathing, but not responding to anything. Emily knows she is unconscious, but she fears Caroline might be in a coma. Emily beings to pray as she checks for broken bones or open cuts. Kenzee, Logan, and the werewolves are running up the small stretch of beach to check out what is going on. The group isn't there long before Emily says, "We have to get her to the hospital. Now."

No one argues. No one speaks. Quill scoops up Caroline in his arms, and carries her effortlessly back to Emily's house to get to the truck. Caroline is a loud, crazy, fun-loving young woman, but right now she looks dainty and lifeless cradled in Quill's arms. Needless to say, the drive to the Emergency Room is full of tension.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please Read, Rate, and Review! <strong>**


	5. And The Truth Comes Out

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jacob Black, several other characters, and several ideas.****

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry about the wait. I just hadn't been feeling in the mood for writing, but I finally got down to writing this chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Finding Yourself In The Moonlight.:.{Jacob Black Semi-Love Story} .:.<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**By: LooneyBalloon**

Caroline has been in the healers "hospital" for nearly two weeks now and Quill hasn't left her side for more than five minutes. The pack has increased their patrol times and has not stopped looking for Harvey. Jade is probably the most determined to find Harvey. The curiosity is slowly breaking down Jade mentally, and Jacob is just as glum. Today, the pack is hanging out in Caroline's hospital room quietly talking about theories and options. "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know I would bring this crap on you guys. Hell. I didn't even know what was going on my whole life." Jade sighs.

"Jade. Relax. This isn't your fault. Plus, we don't need to be pointing blame. We need to find answers." Sam puts his hand on her shoulder before letting out his own sigh.

"I wonder if they want Jade because she is a descendant of the Germany pack. We already know that Jade is the last one. That's the only thing I can think of that would give a reason for them to hunt her and her family." Mandy throws in.

"That's a good theory, but I don't know. Maybe it is because of her strong blood line?" Jenna flicks a piece of fuzz off her chair mindlessly while pondering her own theory.

"I think anything is possible at this point. Who knows what the hell goes through a vampires mind." Embry scoffs.

"Honestly guys. I think Mandy and Jenna have a point. I mean. Look at the facts. Jade does have a strong blood line. She comes from two alphas. She is also the last of the Germany Pack. Then there is what the Oregon pack told us. The vampires have been jumping borders looking for something. That something is Jade. Apparently, Harvey was the first to locate her, and I bet he has spread the word." Sam rationalizes to his pack.

"I don't care why they want her. The point is that they do. And if Sam's theory is right, we could have a vampire army knocking on our door any day now. We need a plan before the worst happens." Quill softly adds.

"What's our best bet then?" Jacob asks. There is a long pause before someone attempts to answer this question.

"My dad." Adam mumbles under his breath. Everyone looks at each other in shock. No one knows how to respond to Adam's suggestion. The awkward silence drags on until they hear low mumbling. Eyes shift around trying to figure out who is making the noise when it dawns on them it is coming from the bed. Quill's eyes avert to Caroline and they swell up with tears when he sees her eyes fluttering open.

"Caroline? Baby? Can you hear me?" Quill whispers.

"Yeah." Caroline's voice is hoarse. Quill smiles widely.

"What do you remember? What's the last thing you can remember, baby? Are you okay…" Caroline cuts him off when she raises her hand up to his mouth.

"Would you hush! How am I supposed to answer questions when all you do is babble?" Caroline scolds. Oh yeah. Caroline hasn't lost her personality. "My memory is just fine. Now you straighten up Quill. None of this. Where is Jade?" Jade stands up and walks over to Caroline. "Jade. Sweetheart. Are you okay? I'm sorry about what Harvey said."

"Caroline. Don't worry about me. You've been out for two weeks. How are you?" Jade brushes strands of hair out of Caroline's eyes gently and smiles softly.

"Two weeks. Holy crap. No wonder I feel so good. Ha. Now. Back to your question. The last thing I remember? I remember everything Harvey said. I remember being dangled off the cliff. I remember you yelling. I remember falling and seeing you falling after me. You grabbed me. Then it all goes black. That is what I remember honey." Caroline affectionately tells Quill while holding his hands. The pack decides their company is no longer needed so they silently slip out of the room.

Later that night, the entire group returns to Caroline's room to pick up Quill. Caroline is confused as to what is happening, but they quickly explain what their plan is. Brief goodbyes occur in the hospital room, and then the pack is off into the night. The trip to Oregon doesn't take too long, but once they hit the Oregon pack's territory, they become very alert. It is suspiciously quiet and everyone is uneasy. You never walk onto another pack's territory and expect to be treated like guests. You are an intruder, and you will be treated as such.

The Oregon Pack does not disappoint either. They spring from cover and have a full on assault on the Native American Pack. Sam and the others are caught slightly off guard but quickly recover with an attack of their own.

Adam is pounced on by his larger father. Blake will not play nice just because Adam is his son, and Adam knows that. This is no longer a fight to prove worthiness. This is a fight for Adam's life. Either Adam will outlast his father or he will be killed. As Adam fights for his life, his fellow pack members are in the middle of their own issues. The Oregon Pack came prepared with seven large males, including Blake, and one brutish female. Sam, Quill, and Embry are battling evenly matched males, Jacob is larger than his challenger, Mandy is struggling with the female, and Jade and Jenna is outmatched by huge males. Jacob tries to lend a hand to Jenna and Jade when he can, but his opponent is scrappy and a pain in his ass. Sam is slowly overpowering the brainless idiot who attacked him, and the fight is coming to a close.

Worthiness has been proven to Blake and the wolves are called off. A moment is taken to assess battle wounds before they get to business. Sam is suffering from small cuts and bite marks. Since he knows they will quickly heal, he turns his attention to his pack. Quill, Embry, Jacob, and Mandy all have minimal damage, but the rest of the pack didn't get off that easy. Jenna and Jade are pouring blood from several rips and tears caused by the relentless males that attacked them. Jenna is licking her wounds silently, but Jade is too prideful to do something like that in front of her opponent. She glares on at the male who attacked her, and she suddenly realizes it was one of the two males Jacob tore to shreds after he tried to seduce her. This only made the fire in Jade's eyes burn hotter. Adam is just as stubborn as Jade. He is severely injured after his father's attack, but he refuses to tend to his wounds. He would much rather scream and cry in front of Emily later than his father now.

Sam strolls proudly back to the patiently waiting Blake with a smirk playing on his lips. "We have come to inform you with our new discovery Blake. We were visited by a vampire by the name of Harvey. He shared a lot of… knowledge before he disappeared. The vampires are after Jade. We don't know why exactly. It could be because of her strong blood line or because she is the last carrying the Germany Pack symbol. That is currently unknown, but we thought it would be courteous to let you know."

Blake begins to pace and rack his brain before it hits him. "Follow me. We must go speak with Athonia." The two packs follow Blake's lead without an argument.

"Who do you think Athonia is?" Embry bumps into Jacob as they walk side by side, but Jacob just rolls his large yellow eyes and continues to walk.

The packs come up to a small village in the middle of no where's land. Sam's pack finds it odd to be walking around town in their werewolf form, but they don't ask questions. They even notice the humans that pass by will stop in mid stride as they all passed. Everyone silently agreed that their culture here was weird. The group eventually stopped in front of a small hut that looked no different than the rest in the village. The Oregon Pack gracefully phased to reveal what their human form looked like for the first time. It was quickly noted where Adam got all of his good looks from. The Oregon Pack was full of gorgeous people covered in nasty scars. Everyone was tall, sculpted, and tanned. The Native American Pack had similar traits, but it was quite obvious they were from separate packs because of their facial features. Through the daze, Sam's pack phased and followed Blake into the hut.

The hut was full of books, plants, pottery, and small knickknacks. It smelled musty and old and looked even older. The dust made it seem like no one had stepped foot in the building in years, but they could hear the hustling of small feet on the other side of the paper thin walls.

"Athonia. We have come to seek your knowledge." Blake announces their presence with authority and respect. Behind a thin, olive green curtain, emerges a small, old woman. She must be ninety years old, but she still has an elegant beauty to her. You could tell by the way she walks that she was once a very powerful alpha or at least the mate of one.

"What do you seek, young Blake?" Athonia swiftly makes her way to a tall, round table next to an elaborate shelf of ancient looking books.

"Great Legends Keeper, please read us the legend of the werewolf of great heart from the ancient lands of Germany." Adam speaks to Athonia in a tender, almost flirtation, voice. Athonia is no fool. She recognizes his behavior and quickly brushes it off.

Athonia turns to her books and begins to skim the titles. She is mumbling to herself and shaking her head as her fingers point at different books. "Ahh, here it is. I believe this is what you are looking. Now, let's see." Athonia thumbs through pages, stops to read a few lines, and continues to flip pages. She stops for a long time to read a small blurb over and over again before she decides it is correct. "This is a legend from the Germany Pack that dates back to 1886. The pack was called the "Tapferen Krieger," or "Brave Warriors". They were once the largest, most powerful pack in Germany. However, they were destroyed because of the very existence of this legend. When the vampires caught wind, they didn't want to take their chances, so they decided to beat the werewolves to the punch. The legend reads, 'The birth of the daughter of mixed blood with a pure coat of fur will brave the dead and destroy the unwilling. She shall be hunted by the very creatures she wishes to destroy in hopes of stopping the inevitable. Do not doubt the power of this brave warrior for she is destined for greatness, braver than the brave, and a fair maiden with a massive heart.' This pack was wiped out completely less than fifty years ago actually. You see, the vampires believed that this legend was a prophecy to their death. They figured that if they could wipe out the Brave Warriors then they wouldn't have to worry about the 'inevitable'. Look. This is a piece of history my children. This a hand drawing of what the Brave Warriors symbol was." Athonia raises up the book to show everyone. The picture is the face of a person with three stars next to their left eye. Athonia eagerly looks at each face as she shoves the book into the eyes of her visitors. Athonia suddenly stops as her eyes land on Jade. She gasps and drops the book straight onto the floor with a loud thud.

Athonia walks towards Jade and the people in her way part so they do not get ran over. Athonia is in a zombie like state and Jade can only stand there dumbfounded. Jade is just as shocked as the old legends keeper is. "Oh… Oh my… Oh my dear… Y-you can't be. You must be… Oh my dear." Athonia is now brushing aside the strands of hair that covered Jade's symbol. "My child. How are you carrying this symbol? They were all supposed to be dead. Are there others? You…" Then it hits Athonia like a ton of bricks. "You are the daughter from the legend. That is why Blake has brought you here to listen to a crazy old woman rambled about legends. You have a pure coat of fur, don't you? My child, answer me."

Jade is tongue tied, but she eventually spits out the truth. "My mother. Sh-She was the daughter of the Brave Warriors tribe. She carried this symbol too. She died. I'm all that's left Athonia. I-I have white fur with a gray paw. I can't be the daughter from the legend. My coat isn't completely pure. I'm not that brave, and I certainly don't have some massive heart!" Jade is now beginning to freak out. Everything that has been said is finally sinking in, and Jade is now in denial of the apparent truth in front of her.

Athonia wasn't listening to the ranting of the freaking out Jade. Instead, she took Jade outside and insisted on her phasing. "I want to see your coat. I must see this with my own two eyes." Eventually, Jade was convinced to phase, and when she did, Athonia's eyes turned into saucers. "My wolves," was the only thing Athonia could choke out through her amazement. Everyone seemed to be amazed now that they knew what Jade's fur coat and facial symbol meant. However, the amazement stopped at Jacob who was more annoyed that everyone was staring intently at Jade. They were all poking and prodding at her, but Jacob was more annoyed with where the Oregon Pack's eyes were wandering to while Jade was standing in her human form. Jacob didn't complain about the minimal amounts of clothes Jade tends to wear, but he didn't like other males ogling at her barely covered breasts or wondering about what is under her short shorts.

Jade, on the other hand, is too busy freaking out about her new destiny to worry about what or where guys were looking at her. She is in the middle of a mental break down, and Athonia is having a life changing experience, but besides that chaos everyone is doing great. Athonia broke out a pad of paper and pen minutes ago and started asking a million questions to Jade about her parents, her traveling as a kid, and the details Harvey gave her. Jade is answering to the best of her ability, but her head is spinning with questions of her own.

It felt like forever, but the Native American Pack was finally able to break away from the Oregon people. They began walking on in human form because of Jade's inability to stay werewolf long enough to make it worth their while. They stop at a nearby tree to allow Jade to gather her bearings, but instead, she breaks down even further. Jade slumps to the ground, draws her knees to her chest, and burns her eyes into her hands as she cries. Jacob feels this all too familiar pain in his chest as he watches Jade cry. Jacob knows he can no longer deny his feelings for Jade, and he certainly cannot ignore the severe pain in his chest, so he quietly walks over to Jade. He sits down on the ground next to her, and pulls Jade into his bare chest. She continues to cry until her eyes are physically unable to spew out any more tears. When she looks ups, she sees the sky is dark, the pack is sleeping peacefully several yards away, and Jacob is still up rubbing her back. Jade gives weak smile as she fights the dizziness, but she quickly begins to feel awkward. It isn't a secret that Jade and Jacob have imprinted, but neither of them has done anything to start things off yet. This is actually the closest they have ever been, not including the incident on her birthday.

Jade looks up at Jacob and whispers, "Thanks." Jacob gives her a gentle smile that says "no problem," and he pulls her in a little closer. He stares deeply into her eyes and spots the twinkle of star light in Jade's eyes. Without thinking, Jacob softly places his hand under Jade's chin and gently pulls it up as he leans closer to her lips. Jacob's warm, soft lips brush against Jade's before he begins to kiss her. A few small, tender kisses are exchanged but the two soon split apart and look at each other knowingly. Jade lays her head on Jacob's shoulder, and just before she drifts off to sleep, she whispers, "Perfect." Jacob smiles, rests his head on the tree, and drifts off to sleep knowing he has laid his heart out on the table for Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I need my readers support! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
